monsters_devilsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mothra
'''Mothra '''is a giant divine moth kaiju and is known as the Queen of the Monsters, the Guardian of Mortals, and the twin sister of the Guardian of Earth, Battra. She is a benevolent and ancient create that has existed for thousands of years protecting the Earth and also has an unknown connection with the mythological world. Appearance Mothra begins in her larva form as a massive brown, segmented caterpillar (resembling a silkworm) with glowing blue, sometimes red, eyes. The caterpillar eventually spins a silken cocoon around itself (the pupa stage), and from this cocoon the imago (adult) Mothra emerges, a gigantic moth-like creature with brightly-colored wings. Mothra's life cycle—particularly the tendency of an imago's death to coincide with its larvae hatching—echoes that of the Phoenix, resembling resurrection and suggesting divinity. Personality Despite having wrought destruction worthy of any kaiju, Mothra is almost always portrayed as a kind and benevolent creature, causing destruction only when acting as protector to her worshipers on Infant Island or to her egg, or as collateral damage while protecting Earth from a greater threat. Mothra is usually accompanied by two tiny priestesses or fairies (the Elias) who also speak for her. She was also given the title of "Queen of the Monsters" due to being one of the few kaiju to defeat Godzilla, but is more often an ally to him and is even trusted enough to be the first to be told of the existence of Tokugawa Serizawa. Origins Thousands of years ago, Mothra and Battra were created to act as protectors of the Earth when a species of tiny humanoids arrive intent on altering the planet's environment to suit their needs. This enrages Battra and he seeks to destroy them only to be stopped by Mothra. During the battle, the Elias are all but destroyed except for Moll and Lora, and Battra is defeated and forced into hibernation. Mothra then takes Moll and Lora in as her priestesses. Some time later, Gigan invades the planet and engages Mothra, but is defeated and driven off. At some point after that, Mothra somehow became involved with the Biblical Factions. History 1961 Mothra was first discovered on Infant Island, where natives to the island worshiped her as a goddess. Invaders from Rolisica took over the island and stole the Shobijin (also often called the Eias). The natives went to a temple, where a giant egg was held. The egg hatched into a larva, called Mothra, which swam across the Pacific Ocean and destroyed the Orion Maruas as she journeyed north towards Japan to save the Elias from the humans. She destroyed Tokyo while trying to find them, then tore down Tokyo Tower and formed her cocoon. She emerged from the cocoon in her imago form, having been inadvertently helped by the army's Atomic Heat Ray Guns. She went to New Kirk City, and was reunited with the Elias at an airport runway after destroying a large portion of the city. Mothra then flew back to Infant Island with the Elias to live in peace. 1964 Mothra's egg washed up on the shores of Japan when a typhoon carried it away from the shores of Infant Island. Kumayama, the owner of the company Happy Enterprises, bought the egg from the citizens of the area where the egg was found and planned to turn it into the main attraction of his upcoming amusement park. The Elias came to Japan to request the egg's return, only for Kumayama and his financier Jiro Torahata to try and capture them as well. The Elias escaped and met with a group of sympathetic humans, warning that when the egg hatched the larva would cause much destruction and death while searching for food and attempting to return to Infant Island on its own. When the Elias' allies met with Kumayama and Torahata, they refused to return the egg and wanted to buy the Elias instead. The Elias then returned to Infant Island with Mothra. When Godzilla emerged in Japan and began heading for the incubator holding Mothra's egg, the three humans who helped the Shobijin traveled to Infant Island, which had been devastated by nuclear bomb tests. They asked the Elias for Mothra's help in defeating Godzilla, but they refused. However, Mothra herself, who was living out the last of her days on a sacred rock, agreed to help and flew to Japan, knowing she would never return. Mothra arrived in Japan just as Godzilla reached Mothra's egg and attacked him. Mothra used the gusts of wind from her wings to knock Godzilla of his feet and tried to slash him with her claws, but she was too feeble to injure him. Mothra released poison powder from her wings against Godzilla, but Godzilla simply blasted her with his atomic breath, causing her to fall on top of her egg and die. While Godzilla continued his rampage across Japan, the Elias and the Infant Islanders began to pray for Mothra's egg to hatch. Finally, the egg hatched into a single larva, which was actually Mothra reincarnated. The larva followed Godzilla to Iwa Island and attacked him there. While the larva was much smaller and weaker than Godzilla, she used her size to hide behind rocks and sneak up on Godzilla, spraying him with silk. Eventually, Godzilla was trapped in a silken cocoon and fell over a cliff into the ocean below. Victorious, Mothra and the Elias returned to Infant Island. Several months later, when the evil three-headed space monster King Ghidorah arrived on the Earth, the Japanese government asked the Elias to call Mothra to fight him. The Elias remarked that the young Mothra had no chance of defeating King Ghidorah on her own, but proposed that if she could recruit the help of Godzilla and Rodan they may have a chance. The Elias called Mothra to Japan, where she sought out Godzilla and Rodan, who were battling at Mount Fuji. Mothra used her silk to get the monsters to stop fighting and informed them of the threat posed by King Ghidorah. Godzilla and Rodan stubbornly replied that they had no reason to defend humanity from King Ghidorah, and refused to work together until the other apologized. Mothra told them that the Earth was not just for humanity, but for all creatures and that it was their duty to protect it. Unfortunately, Mothra's words failed to sway either monster, and the young larva was forced to take on King Ghidorah by herself. King Ghidorah easily blasted Mothra aside with his gravity beams, attracting the anger of Godzilla and Rodan, who finally joined the battle. Together, the three Earth monsters overpowered King Ghidorah, knocking him to the ground and trapping him in silk. King Ghidorah finally flew off into space, leaving Mothra and her new allies victorious. Mothra reunited with the Elias and swam back to Infant Island, while Godzilla and Rodan watched. 1966 Mothra, now grown into her Imago Form, remained asleep on Infant Island while her people were abducted and enslaved by the terrorist organization known as the Red Bamboo, who operated on nearby Letchi Island. The Elias and the remaining natives continued to pray to Mothra until she finally awakened and heard their plea. The Elias told Ryota and Yata Kane, who had both ended up on Infant Island, to travel to Letchi Island and free the slaves, then create a giant net. The two of them traveled to the island by boat, while Mothra and the Elias prepared to fly there as well. When Mothra arrived, the island had been rigged to explode and Godzilla was in combat with the monster Ebirah, who guarded the island's waters. When Godzilla defeated Ebirah and saw Mothra fly overhead, he approached her and tried to initiate combat. Mothra simply knocked Godzilla over and grabbed the net holding the escaped slaves, then flew away from the island. Godzilla soon jumped into the water, just as the entire island was consumed in a nuclear explosion. 1975 Having at some point reincarnated back into her larva form, Mothra was living on Monsterland along with most of Earth's other kaiju. When the Kilaaksinvaded the island, they took control of the monsters and sent them to attack major cities around the globe. Mothra first attacked Beijing, and later resurfaced in Tokyo along with Godzilla, Manda and Rodan. The four monsters completely leveled the city before departing. Thankfully, mankind destroyed the Kilaaks' mind-control device and the Earth monsters assaulted the Kilaaks' lair at Mount Fuji. The Kilaaks summoned King Ghidorah to fight off the Earth monsters. Mothra aided in the fight from afar, covering King Ghidorah in webbing alongside Kumonga. When King Ghidorah and the Kilaaks were defeated, Mothra and the other monsters were returned to Monsterland to live out their days in peace. 1992 Mothra along with Godzilla are both awoken after a meteorite crashes into the Pacific Ocean. After Battra hatches from his egg as its being carried away by Japanese workers and battles Godzilla, Mothra appears in her Imago Form and attacks both of them, forcing them to submerge underwater before their fight opens up a volcanic fault beneath them. After Battra reappears, now acquiring his Imago Form as well, Mothra battles his dark twin in the skies above Yokohama before Godzilla arrives and interrupts them. Battra knocked Mothra aside and attempt to attack Godzilla, only to be easily overpowered and knocked to the ground. Just as Godzilla is about to kill Battra, Mothra intervenes and saves him before they both eventually decide to team up to defeat Godzilla. Mothra used her reflective scales to trap Godzilla in a 3D mirror, but he retaliated by sending Mothra flying with a nuclear pulse. Mothra fell near the Cosmo Clock 21, which began to collapse onto her before Battra caught it and threw it at Godzilla. Both moths assaulted Godzilla, with Mothra using her scales to trap Battra's prism beams within a 3D mirror, allowing them to hit Godzilla multiple times. Mothra and Battra's onslaught proved too much for Godzilla, and he was subdued. Mothra and Battra began to carry Godzilla out to sea, but Godzilla bit into Battra's throat and then fired his atomic breath into the wound, killing him. With Battra dead, Mothra was unable to carry Godzilla any further, and dropped both Godzilla and Battra's lifeless corpse into the ocean. She then created a glyph from glowing scales to commemorate the fallen Battra and reunited with the Cosmos at Haneda Airport. The Elias revealed that Battra told Mothra that a larger meteor was going to strike and destroy the Earth in 1999, and it was his duty to stop it. In the event of Battra's death, Mothra agreed to destroy the meteor instead. Mothra and the Elias bid farewell to the humans and flew into outer space, preparing to intercept the meteor before it could reach Earth. 2001 While flying through space to intercept the meteor that was destined to hit Earth, Mothra became aware of an evil extraterrestrial clone of Godzilla called SpaceGodzilla that was heading to Earth with the intention of killing his Earthling counterpart and conquering the planet. Mothra sent a Fairy Mothra to Earth, where it revealed itself to Miki Saegusaand transformed into a projection of the Elias, who warned Miki of the impending to disaster and stressed the importance of Godzilla in defending the planet. When SpaceGodzilla was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of Godzilla and G-Force, the projection of the Cosmos reappeared to Miki and congratulated her on saving the planet. It was also speculated by U.N.G.C.C. scientists that SpaceGodzilla's creation may have been due to Mothra unwittingly carrying some of Godzilla's flesh into outer space following their battle, allowing it to be pulled into a black hole and released through a white hole, where it was exposed to supernovas and mutated into a crystalline life form. 2005 After the Earth Defense Force discovered Gigan's mummified remains, this gained the attention of Mothra and her Elias. The Elias appeared to several members of the EDF and warned them that Gigan was evil and could awaken, but promised that Mothra would appear to defend the Earth. When the alien force known as the Xiliens took control of Gigan and an army of monsters and used them to conquer the planet, Mothra flew to Tokyo to aid Godzilla against Gigan and Monster X. Mothra saved Godzilla from being double-teamed by the enemy monsters, then confronted Gigan once again. Gigan fired two razor discs at Mothra, but she used her reflective scales to avoid them. Gigan responded by blasting Mothra with his laser beam, causing her to erupt in flames. Believing himself victorious, Gigan turned around only for his head to be sliced off by his reflected razor discs. Mothra, still on fire, flew into the headless Gigan and exploded, seemingly killing them both. However, Mothra survived from the explosion and flies away to the island. Abilities Imago Strength As an adult, her wings can (and generally do) create gales which tear apart buildings and send other kaiju flying. Her great bulk of a body is commonly used to her advantage in battle to slam into opponents (both in larva and adult form), and her surprising levels of strength can help her to drag and even lift monsters like Godzilla. Prism Scales Mothra can release a cloud of mirror-like scales from her wings, which would allow beam weapons to repeatedly rebound before striking the target, effectively making them impossible to miss. It was also shown to even negate Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Battra easily took advantage of this rebounding condition to attack Godzilla by repeatedly firing his Prism Beams, allowing them to strike Godzilla over and over again, with the rebound effect negating any chance of the prism beams not hitting their target. Ironically, Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse wasn't reflected by her mirror and she was thrown back, possibly because her mirror can't reflect energy attacks if it is able to pass around her mirror. Mothra is also able to use her scales multiple times without any loss of her ability to fly. Psychic Abilities Mothra is one of the most powerful psychics in the world. She uses this power benevolently, to communicate with humans, or defensively, to destroy her enemies. As suggested earlier, Mothra is assumed to be divine and draws many parallels to the Phoenix, which makes her one of the more powerful kaiju on Earth. Antenna Beams Mothra can also fire twin beams of yellow energy from her antennae. Category:Kaiju Characters Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Female Characters